oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Raven D. Sora
| residence = ??? | alias = | epithet = | jva = | Funi eva = | 4kids eva = | doriki = ??? | age = Unknown | bounty = ??? | status = Alive | birth = May 31 | height = 5'6" | dfbackcolor = C0C0C0 | dftextcolor = 000000 | dfname = Kaze Kaze no Mi | dfename = Wind-Wind Fruit | dfmeaning = Wind-Wind Fruit | dftype = }} Raven D. Sora (レーブン・ディー・ソーラー, Rēbun Dī Sora) is a former captain that lost his crew many years ago. He currently scours the on his own, searching for . Background Childhood Sora had lived in a average family household with family members with no particular fighting abilities. His mother worked as a nurse in the town hospital and his father had worked as a construction builder. The town had been attacked by a rather large pirate crew, laying waste to the place and seeking out the town treasury. In the process of the Pirate's raid they had kept the Mayor captive and slaughtered many innocent hostages. They looted houses and kidnapped people, no one could defend themselves. The Marines that had arrived to the town to help fight against the pirates had slaughtered many innocent people in the crossfires, explosions by cannonball and shooting on reaction. The marines that had come to our town had shot at crowds of innocents and pirates mixed together on command of a captain leveled marine, they had destroyed much property and lives using cannon fire. The marines had made almost as much damage as the pirates had leaving both sides with many deaths. Both of his parents were slaughtered in the crossfire as they hid me in the cellar for the battle to end. He had become traumatized at the death of his family and had realized the destruction both sides had caused. The town was left in ashes and dead bodies, the marines refusing to rebuild or pay for the damages the surviving members of the town had to pitch in to rebuild it. About 2 years later the town had still been in the rebuilding process, Sora had decided his dedication to stop the conflict between pirates and marines. He had set sail at the age of 10 with a small stolen ship he had taken from a small boat left on the shore of the town. He had sailed in the west blue where he had adventured to other islands to find someone to train him. He had wished to become stronger for the only reason being is that he wants to be able to stop the fighting once and for all between pirates and the marines. After a few months when he had started to set sail he had met a master of martial arts, knowing at least five different ones but had only taught him two of them. He had only taught him two because he had felt that knowing too many styles could disrupt his mastery over each, but at the same time he wanted Sora to create a special style that fits to his preference using two of them. Muay Thai and Taekwondo had been taught to him and had been training under that master for eight years until he decided to leave the island to set sail once again determined to find One Piece and end the Pirate Age. He believes if he finds it, it will end the fighting between the pirates and the marines and save the potential deaths of more innocent ones in the middle of this fight as well as the deaths of both sides. Prior to New World Sora had made a crew of at least 6 people before entering the Grand Line, each person with their own respective strengths and weaknesses. He had found them in different areas of the west blue, searching for his ideal crew. At the age of 19 he had entered the Grand line along with his crew and had Started their adventure. About a month or two after entering the grand line their ship was attacked by several marine ships with powerful officials on each of them, resulting in the complete defeat of their crew and destruction of their ship. He had escaped them barely by swimming, traumatized and barely conscious he swam to the next island, still unknown to the status of his crew mates. As he reached the island, he had fell into a period of depression, of the loss of his crew and the remembrance of his lack of ability to protect anyone from his childhood. Sora had lost the motivation to be a pirate any longer. As he was on the shore he was surprised by the inhabitants of the island that happened to be a tribe of people, with a barely developed civilization. They had attacked him at sight because he was an outsider, the trauma from the earlier events that had happened to Sora had caused him to awaken his Haki. The newly awakened Haki, though not realizing how to use it at will, he had defeaten his enemies and fled more closer into the forest that populated the island. In this island he had trained his newly awakened Haki. In the island he had also discovered a certain devil fruit growing there, not knowing what it was and knowing the drawbacks of a devil fruit he had eaten it, for the chance to further push his strength to protect others. He had gained the power to manipulate air, and be the air itself. It was the Logia type fruit called the Kaze Kaze No Mi fruit and he had learned to use it as much as he could while he had trained himself on the island he had fled to. He had befriended the once an enemy tribe, out of respect of his strength, they had built him a small ship to sail on in which he had sailed to the next island. Reaching the next island he had saved a Shipwright from bandits, in return he had built him a ship, rather small it was still bigger than the one he took to get to the island. He decided that he could not risk the lives of others anymore and decided to sail alone for the rest of his adventures in the Grand Line, it made it really difficult without a navigator or a ship wright on board, but he made his way to the New World. He currently is still adventuring the new world determined to reach his goal of One Piece Personality Sora is often eccentric with a slight temper. His temper is a result of his eccentricness though he is able to control his anger when something important needs to get done. He likes to be tricky and approach one in a clever way, Sora isn't one to accept defeat so easily, but sometimes goes to pick fights that isn't his. He gets really defensive when one insults his odd eye color. Although he is quite excitable real quickly, he will act calm and serious when the situation needs him to be. He usually becomes arrogant real quickly when he starts getting the upper hand in a battle which could lead to his downfall in fights where the opponant can utilize that against him. As a pirate Sora refuses to attack merchant ships and only takes treasure when another pirate crew attempts to raid his ship and fails. Though most towns he lands on despises him for the pure fact he is a pirate he gets angry but doesn't do anything physical rather a more menacing glance at them. He views the battle between the pirates and the world government as neverending, and won't end until the pirate era is over. He only wants to search for the One piece and become pirate king for the only reason being is to want to end the pirate era and end all of the pointless deaths to people all around the world. Sora had fell into a period of depression after his crew had gotten wiped out completely when attacked by several marine ships. Sora later regains his confidence after developing his Haki and gaining his Devil Fruit power and training them. Appearance His muscle is not as visible as it is more compact and doesn't show as a large bulk to his size. he has a rather short height compared to his age at a height of 5'6. He wears a longer black martial artist jacket with a red design outline to it and white pants with black lines down the opposite sides of the pants. He also has fingerless black gloves with small strips of metal slid into the glove part. He doesn't normally change his attire except when it's neccesary due to climate changes which happens often during the grandline and especially the new world. During the colder temperatures he often puts on a more heavier jacket but keeps his same pants, with thin gloves. In hotter temperatures he takes off the jacket and he wears the black undershirt he always keeps under his jacket with the same pants and no gloves. He is well known for the odd natural green color to his eyes that stands out when viewed by others and his allies. His eyes are some-what wide, and gives off a safe feeling to people around him. Equipment Sora wears fingerless gloves that have sheets of metal inserted to them to guard the hand. Sora often doesn't wear gloves, but uses them sometimes. Sora also wraps part of his fingers up to his wrist using bandage usually hidden right under the glove. Abilities Sora has learned abilities through out his life that increase his effectiveness in combat dramatically. Learning to cope with problems and discovering new powers has allowed him to reach such levels. Martial Arts In Sora's preteen to his teenager years he was taught by a human martial arts teacher in Taekwondo and in Muay Thai. Learning the history of the respective martial arts he had gained some insight of the fighting styles in the past. Since he had learned two different martial arts, he decided to combine them both into one which allowed him to use the advantages of both martial arts together to form a more deadly art. Combining them both allows him to use the knees, elbows and the whole foot from the Muay Thai part, using the deadly parts from the hardest parts of the area causes fatal damage to others. The Taekwondo aspect involves footwork, and leg based techniques in his style. The leg based movement allows Sora to offset opponents to deliver fatal blows using the knee, heel or elbow. Utilizing these parts of the body can be deadly to other people and can kill them rather easily if ones not careful and can intentionally be deadly. Though after leaving his teacher he still practices his fighting style to master it even further. His signature move using these styles is a spinning kick aimed at the head using his heel and if they had moved back to dodge it, he proceeds with a side kick to the stomach. Though he doesn't usually use it a lot in one battle he will always try to fit the combo in battle in that order at least once. Devil Fruit His devil fruit ability, the Kaze Kaze No Mi fruit allows him to manipulate air and be air himself is quite useful to his fighting style. It allows him to change air currents around him at will and change its shape, density and control it for combat. The devil fruit had been discovered on the island Sora had escaped to after his defeat by the Marines. He had trained his Devil Fruit while training his Haki on the island and learned several techniques with the fruit. His clever nature allowed him to create useful moves using his devil fruit. His speed can be greatly affected using the air, and the power of the shock waves of the wind can be determined by physical strength and the level in Haki of the user. Since the fruit is a logia type fruit Sora's body is made of wind and one of his forms would be moving the wind in his body at high speed to cause friction, this would result in a luminescence like aura in his body. Impact of his blasts of wind and strikes would result in a dramatic increase of power due to the amount of wind compressed into one area circulating around the body. Attacking him without using Busoshoku Haki would result in being shredded by the incredibly compressed wind moving at high speeds. A draw back to this form is that he must keep himself afloat using wind or else he would be shredding the ground under him with the immense movement of wind of his body. He calls this form Tempest Aura. Standard Techniques *'Air Burst Mach 1-10': The Air Burst technique creates a burst of air at the base of the feet and causes a short burst of speed. The intensity of the speed and the burst of air differs from mach one through ten in standard form with mach one being the slowest and mach ten being the fastest. The higher the intensity of the Air Burst requires more energy used. *'Wind Propeller': This move allows the user to propel themselves using wind to fly in the air and allow complete control in the air at average speeds. *'Air Vacuum Orb': Creates a head-sized orb at the base of the user's hand that creates a vacuum within it, if it is attached to the opponent's head it will deprive them of air and suffocate them to unconsciousness or even to death. This move requires a small but considerable amount of time to create and requires a large amount of focus put into it, the disruptions to the focus put into the orb can cause the orb to break and the vacuum be filled with air rendering it useless. *'Wind Blast': It focuses wind in the fist and when released it sends a shock wave of wind at the direction released at. The power of the shock wave depends on the physical strength of the user, amount of wind concentrated to the attack and level of Haki infused with the air which gives it a black color. *'Air Trap': One move that concentrates wind at one's fist and launches it into the ground. The move is scattered into the ground and travels down the ground in separate small wind bursts. The wind comes out of the ground beneath the opponent's in multiple shots all impacting upon the opponent in many small concentrated hits resulting in damage through the entire body, takes a black color when infused with Haki. *'Wind Gun': Concentrates air into the tip of the finger and blasts as a precise dense high speed air shot at the opponent, takes a black color when infused with Haki. *'Wind Flash': The wind in finger clashes together in incredibly high speed causing immense friction resulting in a electrical discharge that can be shot out of the finger tips that can cause paralysis on contact or even frying internal organs. *'Air Drill' Air focuses on one point of the hand and spins around the hand as if a drill at high speed. This can be used to shred opponents to pieces if it makes contact making it a very lethal attack, takes a black color when infused with Haki. Tempest Aura Techniques *'Wind Burst Mach 11-20': The amount of air for Wind Burst gathers and condenses much faster allowing for to handle higher rates all machs above 10 allow for much higher speed rates making 20 the fastest by far. *'Wind Cannon': Wind condenses much faster at the fist and launches incredibly faster and stronger, but resembles Wind Blast, turns black if infused with Haki. *'Ultra Wind Flash': The immense friction made by the Tempest Aura form can be focused onto the finger to generate even farther amounts of a discharge that launches a larger, more powerful electric strike that can cause more paralysis and higher chance of frying internal organs on impact. *'Wind Gun-Mega':Air concentrates at the finger at a large rate, while air is being deposited from the incredibly high concentrate of wind moving in the body in this form and forms a some-what large ball at the tip of the finger made of condensed wind and can cause large damage when fired, a dramatic increase to the normal wind gun. Haki He had awakened his Haki during his adventures in the Grand Line, but before he had reached the New world. He had it forcefully awakened from the trauma of his crew being wiped out by marine ships that had several powerful officers on board it. Reaching an island where he had collapsed on after the near death experience had driven him to awaken his Haki. His first experiance with this Haki was his arm turning mysteriously black into a very hard material. it had first shown to him when he had to defend himself from the inhabitants of the island that had feared the unknown visitor. As a result of the fear they had attacked him and defeated by him after him realizing his Haki ability. He had spent his time alone on the island training his Haki by himself so that he could use it at will. Although he tried his best training his Kenbunshoku Haki more, Busoshoku Haki had came to him much more easier and made its way to being his primary mastery in haki. His Busoshoku Haki became more stronger than his Kenbunshoku Haki had so he still needs to train although he still can use it to a degree. Mastering his Haki had resulted in his regained self-confidence from his period of depression from the loss of his crew. Busoshoku Haki He had realized this Haki first when his arm had mysteriously turned solid black before engaging combat with the tribal members of the island he had ended up on. After fleeing into the forest on the island, he began fighting the wild life of the Forest that included Lions, wolves, bears and giant birds that had attacked him during his time in the forest. Refusing to kill them on purpose, he had to still hunt animals to survive on the island. He had also trained this Haki by breaking down trees and punching cliff-sides constantly to progress his training. This Haki had came a little more easier to learn for Sora as he had mastered how to use it at will in a matter of a month or two. He can also utilize this Haki to empower his devil fruit abilities effectiveness. The use of Busoshoku Haki allows Sora to harden the parts of the body he uses in his martial arts to deliver even more vital blows to opponents such as the whole foot, elbow, hand and knee. Kenbunshoku Haki Sora had learned to utilize this Haki a little bit after he had learned to control his Busoshoku Haki. This one was rather hard for Sora to master and was tougher for him to utilize it. He had tried his best to train it by sparring with tribal members of the island while blindfolded to further progress his mastery of Kenbunshoku Haki. Sora's mastery over the Kenbunshoku Haki was halted due to his mind still being clouded from his crew being wiped out. In the island Sora learns to accept what has happened and regains his confidence to further develop his mastery over this Haki. The use of this Haki allows Sora to use his devil fruit power to strike enemies from long ranges that he would not normally be able to see them and/or them moving at a speed higher than the human eye can perceive. Quotes *"Busoshoku Haki up, bro" Trivia The Wind Gun attack and the Wind Gun-Mega attack are based off of the old anime Yu-Yu Hakusho.